F.C. Internazionale Milano
Massimo Moratti | mgrtitle = Trajner kryesorë | manager = José Mourinho | league = Serie A | season = 2005-06 | position = Serie A, kampion | pattern_la1=_black_stripes|pattern_b1=_blackstripes|pattern_ra1=_black_stripes| leftarm1=3344CC|body1=3344CC|rightarm1=3344CC|shorts1=FFFFFF|socks1=000000| pattern_la2=|pattern_b2=_thinsidesonwhite|pattern_ra2=| leftarm2=FFFFFF|body2=3344CC|rightarm2=FFFFFF|shorts2=FFFFFF|socks2=FFFFFF| }} Football Club Internazionale Milano është klub futbollistik italian me seli në Milano, Lombardi, që zhvillon ndeshjet në ligën e parë të Italisë ose Seria A. Klubi u themelua më 9 mars të vitit 1908. Në Itali klubi është i njohur si Inter ose Internazionale. Interi është një nga klubet më të suksesëshme në historinë e futbollit italian duke fituar 15 herë Scudetti kampionatin, 5 herë Coppa Italia (kupën e Italisë) dhe 3 herë Super Kupën Italiane. Interi gjithashtu ka fituar 2 herë Kupën Evropiane (Ligën e Kampionëve)), 3 herë UEFA Kupën dhe 2 herë titullin Kampion Botërorë. Gjithashtu Interi është ekipi i vetëm në Itali i cili asnjëherë nuk ka lëshuar ligën e parë (Seria A me 85 sezone të kompletuar. Interi është pjesë e organizatës G-14 që udhëheqë Klubet evropiane. Lojatrët Ekipi momental Lista e lojarëve të ekipit momental të interit. Lisra e Portierëve : *Toldo Francesco 1 *Soares de Espindola Julio Cesar 12 *Orlandoni Paolo 22 Lista e Mrojtesve : *Cordoba Ivan Ramiro 2 *Zanetti Javier 4 ( Kapiten) *Scherrer Cabelino Maxwell Andrade 6 *Sisenando Maicon Douglas 13 *Burdisso Nicolas Andres 16 *Materazzi Marco 23 *Rivas Lopez Nelson Enrique 24 *Samuel Walter Adrian 25 *Chivu Cristian 26 *Mei Andrea 37 *Santon Davide 39 Lista e Mesfushoreve : *Stankovic Dejan 5 *Madeira Caeiro Figo Luis Filipe 7 *Jimenez Luis Antonio 11 *Vieira Patrick 14 *Cambiasso Esteban Matias 19 *Muntari Sulley Ali 20 *Faioli Amantino Alessandro Mancini 33 *Bolzoni Francesco 36 Lista e Sulmuesve : *Ibrahimovic Zlatan 8 *Cruz Julio Ricardo 9 *Leite Ribeiro Adriano 10 *Crespo Hernan Jorge 18 *Nsofor Victor Obinna 21 *Barwuah Balotelli Mario 45 Trainer : JOSE MOURINHO Numrat e pensionuar * - 3''' - Giacinto Facchetti, mbrojtës, 1960-1978 Lojtarët e njohur Lista më poshtë është e përbërë nga emrat e lojtarëve të njohur të cilët kan luajtur për Interin. Presidentët e klubit Trajnerët kryesorë Më poshtë është lista e plotë e trajnerëve kryesorë të Interit të rradhitur sipas vitit. Rekordet dhe statistikat Fitues të Kampionatit Botërorë me Interin Sukseset e ekipit sipas vitit *Kampion Italia : '''15 #1909/10 Campelli, Fronte, Zoller, Yenni, V.Fossati, Stebler, Capra, C.Payer, E.Peterly, Aebi, Schuler #1919/20 Campelli, Francesconi, Beltrami, Milesi, G.Fossati, Scheidler; Conti, Aebi, Agradi, L.Cevenini, Asti #1929/30 Degani, Gianfardoni, Allemandi, Rivolta, Viani, Castellazzi, Visentin, Serantoni, Meazza, Blasevich, Conti #1937/38 Peruchetti, Buonocore, Setti, Locatelli, Olmi, Antona, Frossi, N.Ferrara, Meazza, Ferrari, P.Ferraris #1939/40 Peruchetti, Poli, Setti, Locatelli, Olmi, Campatelli, Frossi, A.Demaria, Guarnieri, Candiani, P.Ferraris #1952/53 Ghezzi, Blason, Giacomazzi, Neri, Giovannini, Nesti, Armano, Mazza, Lorenzi, Skoglund, Nyers #1953/54 Ghezzi, Giacomazzi, Padulazzi, Neri, Giovannini, Nesti, Armano, Mazza, Lorenzi, Skoglund, Nyers #1962/63 Buffon, Burgnich, Facchetti, Zaglio, Guarneri, Picchi, Jair, S.Mazzola, Di Giacomo, Suarez, Corso #1964/65 Sarti, Burgnich, Facchetti, Tagnin, Guarneri, Picchi, Jair, S.Mazzola, Domenghini, Suarez, Corso #1965/66 Sarti, Burgnich, Facchetti, Bedin, Guarneri, Picchi, Jair, S.Mazzola, Domenghini, Suarez, Corso #1970/71 L.Vieri, Bellugi, Facchetti, Bedin, Giubertoni, Burgnich, Jair, Bertini, Boninsegna, S.Mazzola, Corso #1979/80 Bordon, G.Baresi, Oriali, Pasinato, Mozzini, Bini, Caso, Marini, Altobelli, Beccalossi, Muraro #1988/89 Zenga, Bergomi, Brehme, Matteoli, Ferri, Mandorlini, A.Bianchi, Berti, Diaz, Matthaeus, A.Serena #2005/06 J.Cesar, J.Zanetti, Córdoba, Materazzi, Favalli, Figo, Veron, Cambiasso, Stanković, Adriano, Martins #2006/07 J.Cesar, J.Zanetti, Maicon, Burdisso, Samuel, Córdoba, Materazzi, Maxwell, Figo, Solari, Vieira, Dacourt, Cambiasso, Stanković, Adriano, Ibrahimovic, Crespo, Cruz, Recoba *Kupa Evropiane: 2''' #1963/64 Sarti, Burgnich, Facchetti, Tagnin, Guarneri, Picchi, Jair, S.Mazzola, Milani, Suarez, Corso #1964/65 Sarti, Burgnich, Facchetti, Bedin, Guarneri, Picchi, Jair, S.Mazzola, Peirò, Suarez, Corso *Kupa Italiane: '''5 #1938/39 Sain, Buonocore, Setti, Locatelli, Olmi, Campatelli, Frossi, A.Demaria, Guarnieri, G.Meazza, P.Ferraris #1977/78 Cipollini, Canuti, Fedele, Baresi, Gasparini, Bini, Scanziani, Oriali, Altobelli, Marini, Muraro #1981/82 Bordon, Bergomi, Baresi, Marini, Oriali, Canuti, Bini, Bagni, Prohaska, Beccalossi, Altobelli #2004/05 Toldo, J.Zanetti, Materazzi, Mihajlovic, Córdoba, Ze Maria, Cambiasso, Stanković, Kily Gonzalez, Martins, Adriano #2005/06 J.Cesar, J.Zanetti, Córdoba, Materazzi, Favalli, Figo, Veron, Cambiasso, Stanković, Adriano, Martins *UEFA Kupa: 3''' #1990/91 Zenga, Bergomi, Brehme, Battistini, Ferri, A.Paganin, A.Bianchi, Berti, Klinsmann, Matthaeus, Pizzi #1993/94 Zenga, A.Paganin, D.Fontolan, Jonk, Bergomi, Battistini, Orlando, Manicone, Berti, Bergkamp, Sosa #1997/98 Pagliuca, Colonnese, Fresi, West, J.Zanetti, Winter, Ze Elias, Djorkaeff, Simeone, Zamorano, Ronaldo *Intercontinental Cup: '''2 #1964 Sarti, Malatrasi, Facchetti, Tagnin, Guarneri, Picchi, Domenghini, Milani, Peirò, Suarez, Corso #1965 Sarti, Burgnich, Facchetti, Bedin, Guarneri, Picchi, Jair, S.Mazzola, Peirò, Suarez, Corso *Super Kupa Italiane: 3 #1988/89 Zenga, G.Baresi, Brehme, Matteoli, Bergomi, Verdelli, Bianchi, Berti, Morello, Cucchi, A.Serena #2005/06 J.Cesar, J.Zanetti, Córdoba, Materazzi, Favalli, Figo, Veron, Cambiasso, Stanković, Adriano, Martins #2006/07 Toldo, J.Zanetti, Materazzi, Córdoba, Grosso, Figo, Cambiasso, Stanković, Vieira, Ibrahimović, Adriano ;Finale *Kupa Evropiane: 2 #1966/67 Sarti; Burgnich, Facchetti; Bedin, Guarneri, Picchi; Domenghini, Mazzola, Cappellini, Bicicli, Corso #1971/72 Bordon; Bellugi, Facchetti; Oriali, Giubertoni, Burgnich; Jair, Bedin, Boninsegna, Mazzola, Frustalupi *UEFA Kupa: 1 #1996/97 Pagliuca, Bergomi, Fresi, Paganin, Pistone, Djorkaeff, Sforza, Ince, Zanetti, Ganz, Zamorano *Central Europe Cup (Mitropa Cup) 1 (The Mitropa Cup carried a prestige only comparable with the Champions' Cup of later decades) #1932/33 *Kupa Italiane: 4 #1958/59 Matteucci; Guarneri, Gatti; Masiero, Cardarelli, Bolchi; Bicicli, Firmani, Angelillo, Corso, Rizzolini #1964/65 Sarti; Burgnich, Facchetti; Bedin, Guarneri, Picchi; Jair, S.Mazzola, Peirò, Suarez, Corso #1976/77 Bordon; Canuti, Fedele; Oriali, Gasparini, Facchetti; Pavone, Merlo, Anastasi, Mazzola, Marini #1999/00 Peruzzi; Serena, Córdoba, Blanc, Domoraud; J.Zanetti, Di Biagio, Cauet, Seedorf; R.Baggio, Zamorano ;Trofe tjera *Turnier Sankt Moritz: 1911 *Torneo Zürich di Milano: 1969 *Trofeo Ciudad de Vigo: 1996 *Trofeo Santiago Bernabéu: 1993, 2001 *Coppa Super Clubs (Mundialito de Clubs): 1981 *Trofeo Birra Moretti: 2001, 2002 *Trofeo Valle d'Aosta: 1998 *Trofeo TIM: 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005 Inter's Ultras Inter's supporters are among the most well known around Europe for having some of the oldest ultras around. The principal supporting group is Boys San, who were founded in 1969 making them the oldest group in Italy alongside Torino's Ultras Granata (1969), Sampdoria's Ultras Tito (1969) and AC Milan's now dissolved group, Fossa dei Leoni, which was founded in 1968. Simpatizantët Shih ehde Lidhje të jashtme *Faqja zyrtare Category:Klube futbolli në Itali ar:إنترناتسيونال ميلانو bg:ФК Интер bn:ফুটবল ক্লাব ইন্টারন্যাজিওন্যালে মিলানো ca:Internazionale Milano Football Club cs:FC Internazionale Milano da:FC Internazionale Milano de:Inter Mailand el:ΦΚ Ιντερνατσιονάλε Μιλάνο en:F.C. Internazionale Milano es:FC Inter de Milán et:Milano Internazionale eu:Internazionale Football Club fa:اینتر میلان fi:FC Internazionale Milano fr:Inter Milan ga:Internazionale Milano F.C. gl:Inter de Milán he:אינטר מילאנו hr:Internazionale Milano F.C. hu:FC Internazionale Milano id:Football Club Internazionale Milano it:Football Club Internazionale Milano ja:インテルナツィオナーレ・ミラノ jv:Inter Milan ka:ინტერი (მილანი) ko:FC 인테르나치오날레 밀라노 la:FC Internazionale Milano lmo:F.C. Inter lt:Internazionale Milano FC lv:Milānas "Internazionale" mk:Интер Милано mr:इंटर मिलान ms:F.C. Internazionale Milano nl:Internazionale no:Internazionale oc:Internazionale Milano Football Club pl:Inter Mediolan pt:Football Club Internazionale Milano ro:F.C. Internazionale Milano ru:Интернационале sc:Inter simple:F.C. Internazionale Milano sk:FC Internazionale Miláno sl:Internazionale Milano F.C. sr:ФК Интер Милано sv:FC Internazionale Milano th:สโมสรฟุตบอลอินเตอร์นาชีโอนาเล มีลาโน tr:F.C. Internazionale Milano uk:Інтернаціонале (футбольний клуб) vec:Football Club Internazionale Milano vi:Inter Milan zh:国际米兰足球俱乐部 zh-yue:國際米蘭